


Something Simple as a Kiss

by ChelseaIBelieve



Series: Unsolicited Advice (12 Days of Hockeymas) [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Meddling, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaIBelieve/pseuds/ChelseaIBelieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subtlety is not Evgeni Malkin's strong suit, but that's okay, because it all works out in the end.</p><p>Can be read as part of the series or as a stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Simple as a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I totally adore this pairing, but there's not nearly enough of it. It's not as much of a contribution as I'd like to make, but I have an few ideas for other stories about them later. :)

“What are you doing?” Jonny asked, handing Patrick his tea and sitting down next to him with his own.

“Conspiring.” Patrick answered, taking the tea with one hand, the other still on his phone.

“With who?”

“Geno.” Patrick’s phone buzzed with another text.

They’d found out about Geno and Sid at the Olympics while trying to sneak off themselves, resulting in them collecting money from Sharpy and Bicks with much gloating and fanfare. Ever since, Geno had been roped in as a frequent collaborator on Patrick’s meddling.

“Alright. I’m turning on a movie since this’ll be a while, won’t it?” Jonny sighed long-sufferingly. “I guess we can go Christmas shopping on our next day off.” He cuddled up against Patrick’s shoulder and read the text conversation.

_Those two kids of yours, Bennett and Bortuzzo. What’s up with them?_

**Up with them how?**

_Are they dating/banging/whatever?_

**I think no, but they want.**

_Care to meddle with me?_

**Sid say no meddling.**

_So?_

**So we not tell him.**

“I’ll tell him.” Jonny threatened before closing his eyes and relaxing further into Patrick’s side

* * *

“Geno, what are you doing?” Beau asked as Geno scrambled to hide the box he was holding behind his back. He’d just gotten to Sidney’s house to help get ready for the Christmas party and found Geno messing with something in a box.

“Nothing. What you doing?” Geno looked around for a distraction. “Help put food on table?”

Beau wasn’t so easily distracted, so he stood there in a strange stand-off with Geno for a few moments.

That was how Sidney found them.

“What’s going on here? Why are you two being weird?”

“I’m not sure.” Beau answered honestly, giving Geno another suspicious look before turning to help carry food in from the kitchen.

“G, what are you doing?” Sidney put one hand on Geno’s arm, stopping him from sneaking away. Geno had been acting weird ever since convincing Sidney to host a team Christmas party and Sidney was getting frustrated with it.

“Not doing anything, Sid.”

“What’s behind your back?” Sidney held an expectant hand out, but Geno didn’t hand it over. “Don’t make me feel like a teacher.”

Geno gave him an unimpressed look, but handed over the box.

“What are you doing with this?” Sidney lifted an eyebrow, already knowing the answer.

“Not meddling.” Geno told him defensively.

“Alright, fine. I’ll help.” Sidney conceded defeat, not bothering to argue against the inevitable.

* * *

Beau was helping Paulie fill a few coolers with ice when the doorbell rang. He didn’t think much of it until it rang again and Geno shouted up at them from where he was getting the TV ready downstairs.

“Sunshine, answer door!”

“Be right back.” He set the bag of ice down and went to the door, but just as he was stepping into the hall, the door opened.

“I got bored of waiting.” Robert grinned from the doorway, kicking off his shoes before moving past Beau with a soft brush of his hand over Beau’s arm. “What needs doing?”

Peeking out from the top of the stairs, Geno suppressed a groan of frustration.

“Sid.” He hissed in annoyance as Beau walked through the kitchen doorway alone while Robert stood at the doorway at the end of the hall, both of which had been prime candidates in Geno’s plan. “Help.” He pushed Sid towards the living room.

“Could you two come in here and help me finish hanging these lights?” Sidney called at them both.

Both Beau and Robert headed towards the living room, but just before they got to the doorway, Robert stopped.

“Forgot the presents in my car!” He turned and headed back to the front door.

Beau started to help Sidney with the lights until they heard laughter at the door and looked to see what was happening.

“C’mere, Tanger.” Robert was holding his arms out with a grin, standing in the doorway to the house. “It’s the law.”

“Ugh, no.” Kris rolled his eyes and pushed him away for a moment before relenting and allowing Robert to give him a peck on the cheek.

Geno dropped the box of decorations that he was holding and let out a stream of Russian curses.

“Idiots. I call Kaner.” He told Sidney before leaving the room.

* * *

After everyone arrived, the drinking started, and it wasn’t long before Beau found himself gravitating towards Robert and collapsing next to him on the couch. They all opened presents and ate until there wasn’t any food left to eat, but the two of them stayed where they were most of the night.

When the party started to die down, Robert leaned in close and suggested they head home, receiving enthusiastic agreement from Beau.

“I think we should tell the team.” Beau suggested, his face pressed against the cool glass of the car window. “I’m pretty sure they’d be cool with it.”

“What on earth gave you that impression?” Robert chuckled teasingly. “Not exactly subtle, are they?”

“I’m pretty sure it’s just one culprit.”

“Well, I’m ready whenever you are.”

The rest of the drive was silent, only the soft sounds of the radio filling the air.

When they parked and headed up to their apartment, something caught Beau’s attention out of the corner of his eye.

“We’re being followed.” He whispered quietly, looping his arm around Robert’s.

“By who?”

“Let’s just say, the KGB, he is not.” Beau tried to suppress a laugh at Geno’s attempts to be stealthy. “Might as well start telling them now.”

“Let’s wait until we all get inside the apartment.” Robert raised his voice as he spoke again. “Did you see all the mistletoe today at Sid’s? It was so weird. I barely missed having to kiss you, like, ten different times.”

“Yeah, it’s a good thing I didn’t have to open the door for you.” Beau played along, knowing Geno could hear them. “Or that you forgot your presents in the car.”

“I did have to kiss Tanger, though. He’s married, so I’m allowed to just kiss him on the cheek, but with you, I’d definitely have to kiss you for real.”

“Thank god we didn’t get caught under any, then.”

At the door to their apartment, Beau noticed a sprig of mistletoe hanging from the door. He nodded up at it and Robert grinned before pulling him in for a soft kiss. Beau chased him as he pulled away, stealing a few more kisses.

“Geno, you can come out now.” Beau said, pulling back a little. They both turned to look at where Geno was trying to hide around the corner.

“You knew I’m here.” Geno looked unimpressed with them both.

“Of course we did. Everyone inside.” Robert unlocked the door and held it open.

Inside the apartment, it looked like a mistletoe store exploded. It was hanging in every doorway, over the coffee table, over the sofa, over the fridge, and even just randomly over empty spaces.

“Seriously?” Beau couldn’t help his laughter.

“Kaner and I think you need hint.” Geno shrugged with a smirk. “How was kiss?”

“We’ve been together for months, G.” Robert replied, pulling Beau in close. “Meddling was not necessary.”

“Well, I’m think if they together, they tell team. Why you not tell team?” Geno replied, crossing his arms. “You know Sid and I together. Everyone happy for you, too.”

“We just wanted to take it slow at first and didn’t want everyone on the team getting involved. You are all, obviously, a bunch of meddlers.” Beau told him. “The whole team, and apparently, Patrick Kane? Meddlers, all of you.”

“Did you think you were being sneaky with the mistletoe, by the way? We were avoiding it on purpose, you know. We saw it everywhere.” Robert chirped.

“Hmm, well.” Geno studied them both for a moment before smiling. “You two love each other. I’m win.”

Beau opened his mouth to protest that they were already together so it didn’t count, but Robert stopped him.

“Yes, G. You win. Now, there’s a lot of mistletoe in our apartment for me to kiss my boyfriend under, so I’m going to get on that.”

“Okay. I tell Sid and team?” Geno asked, walking back towards the door.

“Yeah, go ahead.” Beau answered, pulling Robert in close and not looking back at Geno.

 


End file.
